guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Adnan Muhammed Ali Al Saigh
| place_of_birth = Ta'if, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 105 | group = | alias = Adnan Mohammed Ali | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated, sent to a rehabilitation center, released, and then place a Saudi most wanted list | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Adnan Muhammed Ali Al Saigh is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 105. The Department of Defense reports that Al Saigh was born on January 8, 1978, in Ta'if, Saudi Arabia. Adnan Mohammed Ali was captured in Afghanistan in 2001 and transferred to Saudi Arabia on May 18, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Adnan Muhammad Ali Al Saigh's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 18 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Ali chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 38–44 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-02-09 }} In compliance with a court order the Department of Defense released summarized transcripts from the unclassified sessions of 360 captives' Combatant Status Review Tribunals on March 3, 2006. His summarized transcript was seven pages long. 2005 Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Adnan Mohammed Ali's first annual Administrative Review Board on July 11, 2005. The two page memo listed fifteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and one "primary factor favoring release or transfer". The allegations he faced included: *that he traveled to Afghanistan to engage in jihad with, fighting for the Taliban, in response to a fatwa from Sheik Hamoud al Uqla; *a "foreign government service" put him on their watchlist, "working as a recruiter outside of Saudi Arabia"; *he was alleged to have served on the front lines; *he knew Abd al Hadi al Iraqi and Abd al Salaam al Hadrami; *he was affiliated with Lashkar-e-Tayyiba; * a "foreign government service" considers him a "high priority target". Enemy Combatant election form The recommendation memos from his Board stated that Adnan had responded to the allegations during a pre-hearing interview with his Assisting Military Officer. His Assisting Military Officer read Adnan's response from the Enemy Combatant election form, during the unclassified portion of the hearing. The recommendation memo stated: Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on August 16, 2005. His Board's assessed that he remained a threat. Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Al Saigh was one of fifteen men repatriated on May 19, 2006. Named on a Saudi "most wanted" list On February 3, 2009 the Saudi government published a list of 85 "most wanted" suspected terrorists, that included an individual identified as '"Adnan Al-Sayegh"'. mirror This list contained ten other former Guantanamo captives. The ''Saudi Gazette reported he "is believed to have traveled to a neighboring country" with his brother-in-law, fellow "most wanted" suspect, and fellow former Guantanamo captive, Othman al-Ghamdi, leaving behind his wife and son. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Ta’if